


All I Want Is Everything

by Spirites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Adora (She-Ra) is a Dork, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friend Squad (She-Ra), Canon Lesbian Relationship, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Drama & Romance, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gang Violence, Human Catra (She-Ra), Hurt Adora (She-Ra), Hurt Catra (She-Ra), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), M/M, Mara Gets Recognition, Multi, Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), Past Child Abuse, Possible Smut?, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Teenage Drama, Useless Lesbians, Violence, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirites/pseuds/Spirites
Summary: Stop me if you've heard this one; A broken girl and a rebellious teen find each other and attempt to take over the city.Adora is a girl with a rough life. She is thrust into a new family and is filled with insecurities and doubts. It doesn't help that the infamous ill-tempered Catra had become entangled in her messy life making her high school career even more complicated then needed. What do you do when your crush is hot bad girl with a need for control? Take over the city together, obviously.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 149





	1. Autumn Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Aye, so this fanfiction is much more serious. But I am adding pop-culture references here and there. I figured it was time I actually began start to finish with a serious planned out story. I'm going to attempt to upload at least once a day.

Autumn. Autumn was the most beautiful season in Adora's opinion. Autumn was the time for everything to be just right. Autumn felt mature, the calm before the storm of winter, and after the birth of spring. Autumn described everything Adora felt, so it was only natural; it was her favorite season, and it was here as she traveled to a new point in her life. The roads, signs, and buildings seemed to blend together as they drove past. The car wasn't moving particularly fast, but being so lost in her mind Adora wasn't focused on anything. Things were blurring together. Everything was so new. So she went over what she did know. 

Fact; she was driving to her new 'home'.

Fact; she was in a new town and knew no one.

Fact; she just lost everything in her life, even though it wasn't a good life, it was familiar.

A tumbling roll of thunder brought Adora back to reality. It was irritating. Reality wasn't where she wanted to be. Reality was cruel, unrelentless as it was unforgiving. In reality, she had nothing. In her memories, she had something tangible, a family. The pitter-patter of rain soon caught her focus as she watched the raindrops race one another down her window. Outside she saw the sign 'Welcome to Etheria!'. Etheria, a small unknown town in the middle of Wyoming. It was quaint, tucked away like its own little world. Thunder rumbled overhead again with a flash of hot white lighting zipping through the sky. Why did it always rain on the worst days?

"Adora, listen. I know it's been rough these past couple of months, but this family is nice. It's small, but they will give you everything you need." 

Adora turned to meet the women's eyes in the rearview mirror. The women had bright fluffy orange hair and light brown skin. She was usually kind and comforting, but she looked genuinely lost looking at Adora. Adora's mouth thinned as she racked her brain for a response. Nothing came. She couldn't be bothered to humor her with even a faux smile. 

"Come now, Adora. Speak to me."

Suddenly Adora felt something. A flash of simmering heat raced through her body, jolting her brain to life with the sudden sensation of unbridling and unknown anger. She didn't know why she was so angry, but Adora hadn't felt much in weeks so latching onto the only emotion she had felt in awhile her response was sharp, "About what? What do you want to talk about, Starla?".

Flinching at the outburst, Starla's eyes drifted away from the mirror and back to the road. Guilt settled with the dying anger. Another emotion, Adora, was getting lucky. But soon it passed as well, leaving Adora feeling as numb and empty as before. 

"I just wanted to make sure.." Starla trailed off. Probably understanding that whatever she was going to say would hold no value. Not in this conversation. Not with Adora, not now. 

Adora turned her attention back to the window as they kept driving. More rain began to drop from the sky as she phased back into her mind, into her old familiar memories.

◌

◦

.

The pair rounded the last corner and pulled into a gated area. Starla left for a moment to open the gate. Soon they drove down a long driveway that curved leading to the large house that was tucked away in the forested area. Adora was taken back; the place looked almost mystical. The house was large but not quite a mansion. A colossal window was on the left side that seemed to let in as much light as possible. The brown roof had multiple peaks. The front lawn looked natural but well maintained. A large tree with vibrant red and deep orange leaves curled around the outside of the house, almost framing it as the house dipped into its forestry surroundings effortlessly. Pulling in front of the house, she felt suddenly overwhelmed. What was this? This was a joke; it had to be. No one with money that these people seemingly had would want Adora. Adora was a broken child who just turned 15. No one wanted a broken child. If they did want her, it couldn't be for anything good, right? It had to be for something else, but they already had money, so it couldn't be for the check, right? It was too much. Her anxiety was spiking, and her heart rate kept climbing. Too much too fast. 

Starla noticed Adora panicking rather quickly; she knew the signs of the anxious girl on the verge of a breakdown, she had seen it plenty before. Adora's leg began to bounce sporadically as she picked the skin on her thumbs fingernail. She would rub her fingers together as they grew clammy and wipe them on her pants with shaky hands. Unbuckling her seatbelt, Starla turned over the console of her car and placed a warming hand on the girl's shoulder. 

"It's okay. You're okay. I promise they are nice people, Adora." Starla's voice didn't waver as she spoke with quiet yet confident reassurance. She began to rub a familiar and soothing pattern on Adora's shoulder that helped ground her. Taking in a deep breath and shakily exhaling, Adora repeated this for a few rounds before her leg stopped vibrating. She gave a small yet noticeable grateful smile to Starla. Starla reciprocated the smile in kind before unlocking her door and getting out of the car. Adora began to unbuckle her seatbelt she saw the house's front door open with two figures walking outside. The first notable figure was the short gangly older woman who walked with her broom. She was white and had surprisingly long wild looking white hair. She wore a long purple dress, and on her face, she had funny large thick-lensed glasses. It was an odd combination, yet it worked for the old women, much like the house. The other figure was a taller stunning younger woman. Her skin was a light mocha brown that looked practically radiant with vibrant deep brown hair that was in a long braid that started high on her head. She was wearing a v-neck light blue shirt and pants with a brown belt to finish the outfit. The girl was well built with her broad shoulders and long legs.

Adora felt herself push the seat belt strap away from her chest as she watched the pair approach Starla. The three began to talk, and soon the tall brunette looked over Starla's shoulder and spotted Adora, who was attempting to shrink into herself still nervous. The girl gave a kind smile and made her way towards the car door. Adora mentally prepared herself because even though this girl looked kind enough, it didn't change the fact Adora was horrible at social interaction. She couldn't ruin this; she couldn't disappoint everyone a second time. 

"Hello, it's nice to meet you finally, Adora, I'm Mara" Mara's voice was full of kindness and authenticity. It made Adora feel somewhat better.

"Hey," Adora's voice cracked as she pushed the word out of her; she felt embarrassed immediately. Adora didn't know what to say or do. She didn't want to ruin this, but she was so awkward. 'Why do I have to be as awkward' was a question she repeatedly asked herself, especially in these kinds of situations.

"Want me to help you grab your things and show you around?" Mara's smile never faltered. Her kind tone didn't ebb away. With a solemn nod of Adora's head, Mara's smile grew as she backed away from the door opening and held out her hand, "Alright then, let's get your things and get you settled."

◌

◦

.

Inside of the house was just as mesmerizing as the outside. It looked modern but in a simplistic type of manner. It was cozy yet open. Mara has led Adora through the hallway and into the living room. The kitchen was spacious and off to the right side of the living room. It was large with an island bar. The living room was large and well lit with the large window Adora noticed from up the driveway. Decorations of old looking javelins and swords hung on the wall with pictures of Mara and the elderly women. They looked happy. Content. Could Adora have that? Soon the pair made their way up the stairs located directly in front of the front door. The girls came to another short hallway.

"Okay over here is our bathroom," Mara said gesturing to the only door of the left side of the hallway, "This is my room," Mara pointed to a brown oak door that was decorated with stars and constellations, the name Mara written in cursive in the middle that was at the end of the hall, "and this is your room". 

Mara pushed over the door to reveal a spacious room. The room had a large queen size bed pushed into the far right corner of the room. There was a simple nightstand next to the bed with a cute little lamp on top. A desk was on the very left of the door that had a cup of pens and pencils, and directly across from the entrance was a large bay window with the small throw pillows on the cushions. It was still rather basic, but it was much more than Adora was accustomed to. She found herself overwhelmed again, the phrase 'you don't deserve this' echoed in her mind.

"I know it's kinda bare right now, but I figured me and you could go and get stuff you like over the weekend and decorate your room with stuff you like," Mara spoke as she pulled Adora's light suitcase into the room. Adora was stunned, she hugged herself as tears threatened to spill over. Mara noticed and began to comfort the younger girl by placing her hand on Adora's shoulder. "Hey, hey, I know. It's okay. New place, new people. It can be overbearing, but it's alright." Mara began to rub a familiar pattern on Adora's arm. She began to take deep, quavery breaths.

"M' sorry, I'm just not used to people being like you," Adora mumbled out. Mara knew how the younger girl felt; she knew all too well.

"That's okay. You have nothing to be sorry about. You'll adapt; we aren't sending you away." 

"Thank you," Adora felt exhausted as she mumbled the words out. After a while of calming down Adora, the two girls just began to sit and talk. Mara talked about her interests. She liked learning about world history. Ancient cultures and mythology were her passion. Mara also liked weapons, a lot apparently. She had begun her collection when she saw a golden dagger at a flea market with Razz, her grandma, when she was 10. After much convincing, Mara was allowed to get it and hadn't stopped since. Razz adopted Mara when she was seven years old after her parents died in a car crash. This new school year would be Mara's senior year, so she was excited to talk about that with Adora, who would be starting her freshman year. Talking with Mara felt like they had known each other for years. Talking came so quickly; it felt so good, so effortless. Adora needed effortless. Soon the conversation was interrupted by Starla knocking on the door, Razz followed close behind.

"Hey kid, It's time for me to head back now," Starla opened her arms as Adora bounced off her bed and gave Starla a crushing hug. "Call me if you ever need anything? Okay? Or even if you just walk to talk. I'm here."

"I know, thanks, Starla," Adora said as tears formed in the corner of her eyes. After a long hug, Starla pulled away and wiped a tear of her own. The group walked back downstairs, and with a final hug by the front door, Starla started off down the road.

"Come now, dearie, let's start on supper." Razz smiled as she placed a hand on the lower back of Adora and began to push her towards the kitchen.

"I- wait- I'm not very good in the kitchen" Adora began to reason as she realized Razz was going to make Adora assist her.

"Nonsense! You cut the potatoes, dearie. You start peeling the carrots," Razz stated as she set her broom on the fridge door looking for a pot under the island cabinets. Both Mara and Adora shared a confused look.

Mara leaned in and whispered into Adora's ear, "I think she meant to cut the carrots and peel the potatoes" Mara smirked as laughter began to bubble up in Adora's chest.

"Yeah, but who was she even talking to?" Adora gave a small laugh as she whispered.

"I'm not sure" Mara was trying to contain her laughter as her voice jumped an octave in amusement. Soon the girls were giggling and began to prep dinner. Razz gave a smile as she helped Adora peel the potatoes. The flow of the kitchen was fluent and natural. It felt warm and pleasant. Even though these feelings were foreign, they were familiar. It was strange in the best way possible. Without realizing it, Adora had felt a long lost emotion, one that had always been fleeting. Happiness. Dinner tasted terrific, and Adora managed to keep all her fingers attached to her body so she'd say it was successful. Razz had brought out a blueberry pie that tasted spectacular. Adora wasn't sure she had ever had something so heartwarming, as strange as it was to describe food as heartwarming. When dinner was over, Mara had asked if Adora wanted to hang out in her room and talk more. Everything here was unlike all her past experiences. Unlike her past' home'. Mara and Razz were so welcoming, so patient, so giving. It was a blessing. It was more than Adora ever dared ask for. This was her home. A real home. So she would gladly and enthusiastically agree to hang out with Mara.

Walking into Mara's room, Adora settled on sitting on the beanbag chair that was in the corner near an overfilled bookshelf. Looking over the titles, most of them had something to do with space, constellations, or mythology. 

"Man, you really do love the stars and stuff, huh?" Adora gazed up as she spoke, looking at the ceiling that had an archer constellation painted on it. "What's the one painted on your ceiling?"

"It's Sagittarius, the archer." Mara said as she looked up as well, "it has a couple of stories, but my favorite is the centaur Chiron who got nervous and turned himself into a horse to avoid his jealous wife."

Adora turned back to Mara with a comical look of confusion, "I'm sorry, what?"

Mara laughed wholeheartedly, "I'm serious! The Greeks had a funny way of dealing with their issues, I guess." 

"Oh yeah, I mean, I could think of a few non-horse related ways to escape a jealous wife," Adora giggled as she gazed around the room more. Noticing a picture frame on the nightstand, Adora cocked her head and squinted to get a better look, "Who is that?.

Mara followed Adora's line of sight and grabbed the picture frame, "Ah, this is Hope, she's my- uh- good friend" Adora immediately noticed the growing blush forming on Mara's face. Looking back and forth from the picture to Mara, she let the cogs in her head work as she suddenly understood.

"Oh! Oh, you like her? She's your crush?" Adora said, bouncing. Mara looked away from Adora, causing Adora to bounce more. "Oh, you so like her!" Mara's face grew more flush as she looked at her wall like it was the most exciting thing in the room. Suddenly Adora felt much more aware of herself and settled down instantly. It was a force of habit, not to let herself get overly excited. Forcing her body to remain still. Her previous family had instilled that in her. They found it annoying, so she learned not to do it. Self-preservation habits were hard to break. 

Mara noticed the shift in behavior, so she decided to try and get Adora out of her head again, "Yeah. She is. My crush- I mean. I've liked her for a while now, but confessing to her is a bit difficult" Mara opened up as she gave a sheepish smile. 

"Why is it so hard?" Adora's curiosity peaked when it came to relationships. She never really had a crush before; she wasn't even sure what one felt like. Actually, to be completely transparent, Adora didn't even know girls could like other girls. Adora had only heard girls talking about boys. Then again, Adora didn't talk to girls that much. She wanted to play with the boys because they were doing all the fun stuff. So all that kind of thing was interesting when Adora did see it. Lord knows she didn't see love in her old household.

"Well, Hope is kinda uh- analytical? She likes to look at stuff head-on, and it's kind of hard to know if she feels the same. Like, Once I brought her flowers, and she asked me what their purpose was," Mara deadpanned causing Adora to laugh. "I can't tell if she feels the same but, I dunno, it's kind of charming, in a way," Mara brushed her thumb over the frame as she smiled to herself. She looked content and happy as she seemingly got lost in her own mind. A sudden thought popped into Adora's head. It was something she had meant to ask for a while.

"Hey Mara, I have a question," Adora sat up and pulled her legs into her chest as she began to rub her shins anxiously.

Mara looked at the girl and set down the photo, giving Adora her full attention, "What's up?" 

"I just wanted to know why. Like, why am I here?" Adora felt so small like this question was going to drag her away from this happy home suddenly. 

"Well, I guess it's because Razz saw something special. And I've always wanted a little sister."

"Saw something special" Adora slowly met Mara's eyes.

"Yeah, she is into helping people find their way. She wanted to help a kid and found you. She said you were special, like me," Mara gave a kind smile, "It's as simple as we wanted you." 

Adora felt her heart flutter. She didn't know how badly she wanted to hear those words, to hear someone want her for her. "Okay," was all Adora managed to squeak out. Mara got up from her bed and gave Adora a tight hug. Adora released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

◌

◦

.

Adora was now lying on her bed in her new room. The curtains were drawn back, painting the room in the pale soft moonlight. She didn't even know how exhausted she was until she lay down and let her body sink into the new mattress. She listened to the soft, comforting sounds of water droplets hit her window as her mind wandered. Autumn was indeed the most beautiful season. It was calming, easy. It was the season she found her new family, the time her life changed like the leaves.


	2. Budding Friendships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm really going for it. This is going to pick up fast in a few chapters but like, I do what I want okay?

Adora and Mara had gotten up early on Saturday morning. It had been three days since Adora had come to Etheria, and she couldn't have been happier. Mara and Adora had grown closer over the past couple of days, talking about anything and everything. Adora had snuck into Mara's room, and even if it was 2 AM, Mara was always ready to listen. She had told Mara about her life; the sad, tragic, and heartbreaking parts. Adora had never wanted pity, and Mara never gave her any. She would just sit with Adora and listen. Mara had even started helping Adora workout and taught her some basic fencing. Adora had begun to admire Mara for her strength and tactfulness. Mara was everything Adora wanted to be. Strong and independent with high morals. So when Adora had met Hope, Mara's crush, while going out shopping, she was pretty surprised. Hope was precisely what Mara had described. Analytical. Despite having the personality of a computer reading off code in an apathetic tone, she was very amusing. Mara was doing most of the talking while they walked through the strip mall, and Adora was content to hang back and look around while they talked. 

The three walked from shop to shop, and despite the protests from Adora, Mara was buying anything Adora even looked at for more than 5 seconds. Adora was still struggling with letting Mara spoil her; even after all the late-night talks about Adora's worth, it was a hard concept to grasp. Continuing on, Mara had wound up finding a few of her friends from her school that was excited to meet her new little sister. After being bombarded with a barrage of questions and gushing squealing girls, Adora dipped into the closest store she could. Adora didn't even know what store she had hidden inside. Whipping around, she collided into a smaller person sending her flying to the ground.

"Whoa-," a high-pitched yelp sounded as the girl fell into a rack of clothes, a jacket falling on her head blocking her view of Adora, who had just steamrolled her, "what the hell?"

"Glimmer!" Adora then saw a boy rush over and kneel down to the girl theoretically named Glimmer, "Oh my gosh, are you alright?"

"Yes, Bow. I'm fine," she flung the jacket off her head as she grimaced, getting up off the floor, "What the hell are you made out of, bricks?" She dusted herself off, causing glitter to cascade down off her clothes.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I was just trying to get away from- well not get away- but just take a breather, and you're kind of small-" Adora prayed to any god that might hear her smite her now. Her face flushed with embarrassment. Not only had she just toppled this girl, she just insulted her height. Glimmer was short with lightly tanned skin. Her hair was short, brushed in a sweeping motion, and dyed pink and purple. Actually, everything on this girl was pink and purple covered in sparkles. The mixed boy was slightly taller than Adora sporting a basic white cropped shirt showing his lower abdomen with the words' soft boi' written on it. He wore basic blue levi jeans with brown combat boots.

The boy looked Adora over and gave a blinding bright smile, "I've never seen you are here, are you new?" 

Adora faltered for a second before answering, "Yeah, just moved a few days ago, I'm Adora Ethers" Adora rubbed her arm anxiously.

"Ethers? Are you related to Mara Ethers?" Glimmer asked almost accusatively, crossing her arms. If looks could kill Adora might be dead where she stood.

"Glimmer!" Bow glanced to his sparkly friend, "there isn't any need to be rude! She apologized"

"Well, I mean, I did kind of plow drive her into the ground, so it's alright" Adora rubbed the back of her neck as she gave an abashed smile, "and yeah. I'm her sister."

"Oh! I didn't even know she had other family! Well, my name is Bow Archer," He announced, holding out his hand. Taking it, Adora was surprised at how soft his hands were.

"Wow, you have very soft hands," Adora never really did think before she spoke. It had gotten her in plenty of trouble. 

"I know! I've been using this new cream after my archery classes, so my hands aren't too rough."

Adora stifled a laugh, "Your name is _Bow Archer,_ and you're in _archery_?" 

"Haha yeah, my dads find it so funny. I think I've heard every joke and pun there is," Bow shuttered, "Every. Pun."

Their conversation was interrupted with an indignant cough produced by Glimmer, who was tapping her foot impatiently. "My name is Grace Blight, but everyone calls me Glimmer. Well, now that introductions are out of the way, I think it's time we go, right, Bow?" Glimmer gave Bow a knowing look that was promptly ignored by Bow.

"Nah, it's fine, Glimmer! If she's new, that means she doesn't know her way around Thaymor mall!" he turned enthusiastically to Adora, "Have you tried the food place Plumeria? It has this awesome vegan burger called Heart-Blossom!"

"Bow!" Glimmer yanked down on the boy's arm.

"What?" Bow was promptly pulled down to Glimmers level as they turned around and whispered rather loudly about not inviting strangely buff girls. Adora was too awkward to point it out. So much for escaping an overwhelming situation. Suddenly Mara's face came into view. Adora felt saved.

"Adora! There you are! Listen, I know my friends can be a lot, but don't run off like that without telling me first! You don't know your way around yet, what if you got lost?" Mara sighed heavily, placing a hand on Adora's shoulder. "Can't ditch your sister that easily."

Adora felt herself smile, "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to ditch you, but then I kind of ran into someone." 

Bow, who seemingly manifested into existence next to Adora, jumped up with a sparkle in his eyes, "Hey! You're Mara, right?" 

"Oh, yeah, I am!" Mara held out her hand.

"Nice! I'm Bow Archer, Adora's friend" Bow took the offered hand. Wait, Adora's what?

Mara's eyes seemed to light up as she looked at the shocked blonde, "Aw, you're already making friends! I'm so proud of you!"

"Wait, we aren't-"

"Yeah! We were wondering if we could take Adora to Plumeria!" Bow was practically beaming.

"Oh! Of course, as long as you can meet up with us around the food entrance later, I need to get some more stuff anyways" Adora took back the feeling of being saved and replaced it with betrayal. 

"Bow! That's not what we talked about!" Glimmer was already stopping her foot.

"It's fine, Glimmer! Please?" Bow was giving a convincing set of puppy eyes. It was a losing battle to resist. 

"Fine!" Glimmer huffed, rolling her eyes. 

"Okay but wait, I didn't even-" Adora was promptly cut off by being grabbed and dragged away from Mara. Mara just gave a sly wink and smiled mouthing the words 'sorry' with a stifled laugh.

◌

◦

.

After promptly being kidnapped and held hostage by the lack of knowledge of her surroundings, Adora had decided to stick with the _distinct_ , for lack of a more operative word, characters. Adora did find herself enjoying their company, and after a short amount of time, Glimmer had warmed up to Adora. The trio talked about how Glimmer got her nickname, an accident in 3rd grade that caused all her clothes to be glitter-fied, and Bow's love for, well, bows. Adora didn't talk much about her life, only her interest in a variety of sports. She had told them she was adopted but grazed over the details. The three came to the restaurant and were immediately greeted by a tall girl who looked brimming with sunshine. She wore a flower crown of pink petunias in her wavy bleach blonde hair that was cascading down her sun-kissed skin. Freckles littered her entire face and shoulders that were exposed by her a simple strapless pink shirt with long flowing sleeves. The stranger also had a long flowing green skirt that had vines embroidered on the sides and finished the look with tan strappy sandals. 

Adora found her shockingly pretty; she looked like the personification ray of sunshine. Adora gave a goofy smile and felt almost immediately at ease. 

"Friends! It's good to see you again! Welcome to Plumeria!" the happy blonde grabbed another flower crown and plopped it onto Bow's head. 

"Hey, Perfuma! It's been a while since we've been in Plumeria, and we found a new friend who we wanted to show it to!" Bow stepped to the side and presented Adora like a salesman should show off a new car, "This is Adora Ethers. She's Mara's little sister."

"She-ra has a little sister?" Perfuma skipped to greet Adora and suddenly pulled her into a hug, "Welcome!

Adora turned bright red as Glimmer looked slightly irritated, "Hey, Perfuma." She deadpanned.

"Oh, Glimmer. I didn't even see you there! I'm sorry," Perfuma scooped her into a warm hug.

"Oh my god! I am not that short! All of you are just giants!" Glimmer groaned as she grabbed onto Bow and Adora's wrists, dragging them out of the doorway and to a booth. Perfuma followed close behind and sat down next to Bow. Glimmer looked a little red and sat next to Adora, mumbling something incomprehensible. Perfuma's choice of words had caught Adora's attention before Glimmer dragged them to the table. The name Perfuma had called Mara, She-ra.

"Hey, Perfuma, why did you call Mara She-ra?" Adora was now looking at Perfuma, who was placing blue flowers from the flower crown in Bow's hair. 

"Oh! Well, it's what everyone calls her, the She-ra!" Perfuma posed like a generic superhero flexing both her arms without the actual muscle. "It's the name of this super powerful ripped demigoddess. She gets called that cause, well her body, and she's the captain of the girl's football team as well as the president of the fencing club. Speaking of, are you starting at EHS this year?"

"Well, isn't Etheria High kind of the only high school in town?" Adora deadpanned.

"Oh! I guess you're right! Well, I'm excited to start high school! It's only five days away, Ah! I can get into the gardening club!" Perfuma clapped her hands in excitement.

The group continued to talk, Adora learned that Perfuma was the poster child for what an eco-friendly hippie was. Perfuma loved everything but wouldn't hesitate to fight anything that gave her a quote-on-quote bad vibe. One of Perfuma's sisters that works at the restaurant, Adora learned, was run by Perfuma's family, took the group's order. The conversation was pleasant. Bow and Glimmer would talk about their time in middle school while Perfuma would weave together another flower crown, putting it on Adora's head before she left to speak with her family. Friends were a new concept to Adora. She hadn't had actual friends. More like acquaintances because could you even be friends with people you didn't see outside of school. So Adora was lonely, and she was awkward. But now she felt like she could be something more independent. Maybe Adora could be who she really is. She could enjoy the company of her friends as they just talked and laugh. This was nice.

◌

◦

.

Soon the Best Friend Squad, Bow was extremely adamant at calling them this much to the displeasure of Glimmer and Adora, finished their food, and made their way towards the designated meeting area. They spotted Mara and Hope standing near the cinema entrance that was near the exit of the mall and approached the duo.

"Hey, Mara! Hey Hope! Did you guys have a good time together?" Adora gave the smuggest look physically possible, making Mara light up red at her sister's lack of discreetness.

"Yes. I found this to be enjoyable. Mara had obtained this keychain for me," Hope said, holding out a metal blue heart chain that looked like a constellation. It was so entirely Mara.

"Awwww! That's so cute!" Adora and Bow said at the same time, gushing with the same expression.

"Anyways," Mara coughed, a light blush still dusted her cheeks, "did you have a good time, Adora?"

"Oh yeah! Plumeria had all these indoor plants, and it was super beautiful, the food was great." 

Mara giggled lightly at Adora's enthusiasm, "Then maybe I'll have to try it out sometime."

"Oh, you definitely should," Adora smug look reappeared, "Hope you should join her. Make it a date."

Mara lit up like a neon sign, and before she could say anything, Hope interjected, "That sounds…nice." If you squinted hard enough, you'd be able to see the blush forming on Hope's usually monotonous face. 

Bow just squealed, whispering to Glimmer about how he just loved cute things. Glimmer rolled her eyes, and playfully leaned into him with her shoulder. 

"Well, Adora, we still gotta get home and decorate your room!" Mara exclaimed, gathering the bags that were set on the ground. 

"Oh, Adora! What's your number? We need to have more Best Friend Squad outings!" Bow said, bouncing on his heels.

"Oh uh, I don't actually have a phone" Adora knew it was weird to be 14 and not have a phone, but there wasn't much she could do about it. Her previous family didn't like the idea of Adora having the ability to contact other people. Give her the ability to record. 

"Actually," Mara said, digging around in a smaller bag that was tucked away in a bigger bag of fairy lights, "you do. I just got it. I put you on the family plan. Unlimited data and all the fun stuff."

The phone wasn't cheap; actually, it looked like a very recent model. Adora had never had a phone before, and she was suddenly given so much responsibility, so much trust. Adora wanted to cry and hug Mara. She didn't deserve this. But she was done crying. She was done telling herself she wasn't worth what she was given. This was a new chance, a clean slate. She could craft herself into someone who did deserve it. She needed to. 

"I don't even know what to say, Mara. Thank you" Adora just pulled Mara into a sincere hug, willing away her insecurities.

"You're welcome. I already set it up for you. My number is in your phone already. I can show you other functions about your phone when we get home" The words home never failed to warm her heart.

"Well! Hand over your phone already, I'm adding my number," Glimmer said as she put out an expecting hand. Adora handed over her phone, and with a few taps, Glimmer handed it off to Bow, who also added himself.

"Okay, I added Perfuma to your contact list and told her it was you. And I made a group chat!" Bow said, handing the phone back to Adora.

"Jesus, you did all that fast!" Adora took her phone and slid it into her pants pocket.

"Yeah, I'm a fast typer. But anyway, see you later, Adora! Text us after your done with your room and send us pictures!" Bow bounded at Adora and snatched her and Glimmer in another hug. Adora liked having friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, thanks for reading. I enjoy a good comment or two to help keep my writing morale up if you're willing to spare one. Please sir, could you spare a kudo as well? 
> 
> My tumbler and insta handle is @SpiritesLife. I do art and stuff for my fanfictions.


	3. Shade And Furry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry for not uploading for two days. We had an unexpected guest and I had to do a lot of cleanig and hoating. This one is going to be shorter but the next update is action packed goodness. I love writing action.

Crowded areas full of people shoving past one another was not Catra D'riluth's idea of a fun place to be. People had such a misleading sense of superiority, especially when it came to Catra. Sure, she had a temperament issue, and she liked small amounts of discord, but she wasn't less than anyone for it. People thought otherwise, especially the princesses walking past her chatting so loud you could hear them from across the mall.

"Oh my God, so you've played HOW many sports?" the short sparkly girl shrieked while clutching onto the taller blonde's arm. Catra knew the glittery one, Sparkles, but the blonde she was grabbing onto was someone she's never seen before. The girl seemed taller than Catra, maybe by about four inches tops, wearing a basic red hoodie and black jeans with black boots. Her hair was tied back in a high ponytail with a small pompadour on her head.

"Uh, just basketball, soccer, and track. But maybe I could start something else like football, horseback riding, or fencing. Mara has been showing me basic techniques" Her voice wasn't juvenile and scratchy like Sparkles, it sounded graceful and pleasant. The real question is, who is she? She's obviously new because Catra has never seen her in school or around town. Even with Catra's lack of attention to anyone but herself, she knew what people looked like, and the blonde would be hard to miss. She probably just transferred here. Catra would bet that she would just turn out to be another princess of Etheria, someone else to undermine Catra. Okay, maybe that was melodramatic, but Catra is bored out of her fucking mind, and Scorpia and Entrapta were literally taking ten years.

"Are you done yet or what? It looks pretty fucking shady if I keep standing in front of the maintenance door for 20 more minutes", Catra hissed as she causally pressed the small wireless communication device in her ear. 

"Well, actually, it's not as suspicious as you'd think. People would probably expect you to be meeting someone by a common landmark, so no one would really notice" 

"Not my point Entrapta. Are. You. Finished." Catra slowed down the last word for emphasis as she played on her phone to look inconspicuous. Suddenly a stinging whine cut through, causing Catra to cringe.

"Whoops! Sorry, sorry! I did NOT know that it was a magnet!" Another collision could be heard through the fuzzy feed.

"Scorpia, what the hell are you even doing? This is a fucking disaster already." Catra rubbed her temples as she attempted to calm the simmering wrath that bubbled beneath her skin, it was only 1 PM in the afternoon, she had plenty of time for an enraged meltdown later if she had time after the self-loathing.

"Well, Entrapta had asked me to go get some tools to open the last panel. This room is just so tiny! I can't really get around the pipes" another crash came through, and slight mumbling of Scorpia could be heard as she attempted to push past more obstacles. "Why are we doing this again? I don't mean I didn't understand the plan..I just got lost around the start of the explanation".

Catra wasn't easily impressed. But the way Scorpia managed to dance on her nerves was indeed a talent. With a deep breath forced herself to remain calm, "Well, Entrapta is going to place a small device that interferes with the mall's security system so we can come back later and steal from the First One's Tech store that's right next to us like Hordak told us to do." Catra's voice was eerily calm as she spoke. An accurate representation of the calm before the storm.

"Yes! Then when we come back, we set off this device remotely and take all this tech! Oh, I'm so excited! I can't wait to start the upgrades to our gear!" Entrapta squealed as she tapped away at her small handheld device. 

"Okay, but why do we need the upgrades again? What are we even trying to do? We already have a lot of territory and-" 

"Scorpia! It doesn't matter! Just do what you've been told to do! You aren't even supposed to be here, but you were so insistent to fucking follow me everywhere that the least you could do is just shut up and be useful! Hordak gives us something to do, we do it. End of discussion", Catra snapped as she clenched her phone in annoyance. A few bystanders looked at Catra's random outburst that seemingly came from nowhere. Great, now she looks insane.

"...Okay, sorry, Wildcat" Scorpia didn't speak up for the rest of the mission, and soon the trio made their way out of the maintenance room. 

"Hey, Wildcat! Do you think we could, I dunno, maybe stop by Plumeria? They have this really good burger I've wanted to try for a while now!" Scorpia rubbed the back of her head as she avoided Catra's eyes. 

"You can do that if you want, I'm going home. Job's done for now, and I want to enjoy my last few days of freedom in peace before being forced to go to school". 

"Aw, common! It's Saturday night, we can watch a movie or something together. Entrapta will be with Hordak until tonight when we have to go out again so it can be just us" Scorpia's crush on Catra had been blatantly obvious for a long time now. Since middle school, Scorpia would follow Catra around like a lost puppy. Catra had only put up with it because Scorpia would do anything Catra asked, and she enjoyed the loyalty and comfort of control. Entrapta joined them soon after, and they have been a trio ever since. They had all joined the Horde last year together, and the rest was history.

"No, I want to be alone. We spend literally every waking second together" It's not that Catra didn't like Scorpia. She just didn't feel the same way for the girl, so she did her best to keep her distance. That didn't stop Scorpia from trying, though. Catra was always closed off. Her adoptive mother, Shannon Weaver, aka Shadow Weaver, for the lies and manipulation she would weave together, made Catra untrusting and apathetic. Scorpia was nice, she was kind, caring, and loved by everyone; Scorpia would never understand. 

"Alright, then I guess I'll see you tonight?" Scorpia gave a sad smile as she clutched her arms, probably to keep herself from touching Catra.

"Yeah. Tonight." Catra gave a stiff nod as she turned on her heels and headed for the opposite exit. She has no plans of going home unless it was absolutely necessary. Her bike was chained to the bike rack. The bike was a BMX that was designed in a black, red, and grey camouflage pattern. The bike had been a 'gift' from Shadow Weaver. Anything Ms. Weaver gave to Catra was used as a tool for manipulation, something Weaver could take away whenever she just wanted to prove a point. Still, she loved the bike. Unlocking her bike and jumping on, Catra noticed the blonde from earlier getting into a car with Mara Ethers. Mara Ethers was beloved in Etheria, she knew everyone, and everyone absolutely loved her. Well, everyone except Hordak. Mara had busted a couple of their drug trade when Hordak went to school, and he never got that chip off his shoulder. It was why he was expelled. Catra didn't like anyone who were friends of Mara, and she especially didn't like people with a hero complex. The high-and-mighty outlook pissed Catra off more than anything else. 

_ 'Just another fucking princess, great. This school year will be filled with lasting memories. I can tell',  _ Catra thought sarcastically. It shouldn't matter, I shouldn't have even caught Catra's attention. The typical blonde hair blue eyed girl with a sparkling life shouldn't be on Catra's radar, and yet here she was just watching her from a distance. It made Catra bitter. Guess now was the time for that pity-party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave a kudo or comment or Catra will break your kneecaps. She's extra angry all the time, we love an angry gay.


	4. Bullets PT. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so I finished part one tonight, and I'm uploading the second in about 8 hours. I told yall it was going to pick up. Trust me, crank this to 11, and you got the rest of the fic. This is finna get wild. Also, I'm going to explain the character's core values. Adora isn't goodie-goodie. IDK why so many people write her like that she breaks plenty of rules and sneaks off. Just read, and you'll get it.

Adora was lying in her bed after Mara finished showing the girl how to use her new phone. First One's tech was indeed the best on the market; their technology was revolutionary and persistently jumping in development. For the past few hours, she had been doing nothing but texting between her new friends. Glimmer and Bow had been telling Adora about all the cool things around town. Adora hadn't been around town much apart from the mall and the few trips she took with Mara to the market. Her curiosity was piqued, she was always restless, and she wanted to explore; it was in her DNA. With her new phone, Adora could navigate her way back home. Adora was never one to break the rules often, especially when she was too scared of the consequences; she wanted approval. Adora felt needed to be wanted. With these desires, she fought so much of her need to talk, to explore, to be adventurous. With Mara, it was different. Maybe this once. She had always wanted to be brave, to be a hero. After more deliberation, she had decided to walk around outside and see where the road took her, she would be gone an hour tops, and no one would know she was out. Full-proof plan! Convincing herself, she texted Glimmer and Bow that she was going to walk around, and they excitedly jumped to go with her. Apparently, Glimmer was used to sneaking out, and Bow usually tagged along. Adora turned off her lamp and opened her bay window. The branch that crept around the house was right outside her window, so she carefully jumped onto it and clamored her way down. Bow responded, telling Adora he also lived on Whispering Woods Dr. She walked through her yard and made her way past the gate to meet with her new friends.

◌

◦

.

Catra hated waiting around. She felt useless, and she just wanted some fucking recognition, was that such a hard thing to get? In the Horde, it was. Everyone would step on you to get ahead, that's just how it was. Catra was sulking around outside of a corner shop looking at some of the things she could sneak into her pockets without getting caught. Looking around for the camera, she began to strategize a game plan mentally. Catra was good at a few things, but what she was brilliant in those few things. Gymnastics, Dance, and Martial arts were the few things she could do without batting an eye. But what was she best at? Making an entire war plan in seconds. Split-second decisions were alright, but her ability to foresee the most viable route always worked out better, a higher chance of success. 

_ 'There are three cameras, okay—one above the freezer, one behind the counter and one in the middlemost isle. Chances are only two of the cameras work, but I'm not gonna count on that like a dumbass. What's the best way to get around this simply? Buy one candy bar after picking up and shoving the rest down my sleeve? That looks less suspicious, let's go with that' _ Finalizing her plan, she threw up her hoodie and walked in faking a shiver. 

The store clerk chuckled at the customer, "Bit breeze out, eh?"

Catra just nodded with a chuckle, throwing her sleeves over her hands, making it look like she was warming up but, in reality, was hiding any identifiable features, including her skin color. Walking towards the candy aisle at the back near the coolers full of drinks, she picked up a few bars, and when she put them back, she pushed one down her sleeve discretely. She did this a few more times and finally finished with a basic chocolate bar. Content with what she gathered, she made an itching motion, placing the stolen candy bars in a hidden inside pocket. Before she could get to the counter, she heard the door ring, signaling another customer had entered the small shop. 

"Don't worry, Bow; I got it! Get you a crunch bar! You don't have to say it four times I know what it is" That voice. It was the blonde from the mall. Just Catra's luck, she noticed the girl once and suddenly she was popping up everywhere. Mentally rolling her eyes, she decided this wasn't going to be a problem and made her way to the counter. The thing Catra learned long ago was you should never complain about your situation because no matter how shitty it was, it could always get worse. Unfortunately, she must have had a lapse in judgment when she complained about the blonde because as she pushed past the girl and walked into the open, a man with greasy dyed red hair walked inside, and Catra recognized him immediately. ' _ Fuck my fucking life.' _

Before Catra could make her swift escape, the man noticed her immediately and began laughing like a cheap cartoon villain, "We meet again Kitty Cat!" His voice dripped with malice. Glancing behind him, Catra noticed three more guys wearing the black leather jacket with the Reptilians emblem on the back. 

"Oh great, the greasy snake is back with his cheap haircut and even cheaper cologne," Catra sneered, taking a few steps back. Glancing around wilding, she tried to look for another exit. The man behind the counter was noticing the growing tension and was glancing between the two in his store.

"Uh, I don't know what's happening here, but I think we should go, dude" The blonde suddenly appeared behind Catra and slung her arm around the brunette. "Let's go; the others are waiting for us outside." Pulling Catra forwards, the mysterious girl began to make her way swiftly past the menacing man only to have an arm thrown out in front of the pair as they started to open the shop's door.

"Where do you think you're going, Blondie?" The man practically snarled. Was everything he did amplify by ten, including his stench? "You've got your arm around the fucking bitch who stole my property." 

Catra thought if she rolled her eyes one more time tonight, they might take up permanent residency in the back of her head, "You lost your whip when I kicked your ass, Tung Lashor" Catra gave his name emphasis for its sheer stupidity. Without realizing it, he reached behind his back, and Catra suddenly jolted to life, "SHIT! GUN-".

◌

◦

.

Adora had no idea what was going on. All she wanted was some frickin Skittles, and then suddenly, a daunting man and his group rode up and started threatening a girl around her age. The girl looked like she wanted out of the store, so Adora reacted on instincts and threw her arm around the stranger. She began to make her way towards the door when the man stopped her, Tung Lashor, as the girl said, was it a nickname? Probably, it seemed a lot of people had a type of nickname they went by, best not to get hung up on that when he began to reach behind himself and-

"SHIT! GUN-" The brunette yelled out.

Adora acted on her instincts, that was one of her best traits. It always seemed her body knew what to do when under pressure. Thinking things over resulted in her usually overthinking, so she opted for a basic outline of what she needed to accomplish and just went off that. Right now, what she needed to accomplish was getting out of this store alive and hopefully with the girl who had a surprisingly lovely voice- focus! Adora threw the girl forwards towards the door and punched the man in the gut as hard as humanly possible. He pulled the gun out but topped over, probably not expecting the hit from the pretty blonde girl. She went for the pistol and-

_ BANG _

Adora didn't know what happened; she looked around and noticed red, lots and lots of red. The smell of iron overwhelmed her senses; she felt something trickling down her face. Her vision blurred as Adora only heard muffled sounds when suddenly she was being pulled outside. It was dark and cold, and she was running? Why was she running? Looking down, she noticed a slightly dark-skinned hand. Everything was moving so fast. The signs, buildings, and lights looked blurry as she ran past, she wasn't moving that fast was she?

"Ey! ...y..H..He...HEY! Hey, focus! Keep running, dude; they're gonna fucking kill us!" Who was going to kill who? That voice. It sounded surprisingly nice. The girl from the store? 

Sound began to focus back in as her senses seemed to be coming back, her hand felt heavy. She was holding it; she was holding a gun. The gun. She was carrying the weapon that just went off in the store, and someone was coming to kill them. Okay, she understood why she was running. Adora was running for her life. 

The mysterious girl from the corner shop held onto Adora's hand as she dragged her into a dark alleyway. They rushed by garbage cans and loose scattered newspapers and trash. Adora heard yelling from behind, and it was steadily getting louder and louder. The brown-haired girl turned around and looked Adora in her eyes as they came to a halt.

"Can you climb a wall?" Adora didn't know how to answer. What kind of question is that? Well, one that should probably be answered. Nodding dumbly, the other girl nodded along with Adora, "Okay, well, run as fast as you can at that wall and jump as high as you can. You're gonna have to get over that, you know, unless you're planning on shooting someone else tonight" Wait! Shooting someone else? Not the time to unpack that.

Adora just turned on her heels and ran as fast as her legs could carry her, she had seen parkour videos and had attempted some basic stunts before, wall running was probably the easiest thing to practice so she did know what she was doing. What an odd thing to remember. Running up, Adora planted a firm foot on the bricks and threw her arms up, hoping she could push high enough with her second step to latch onto the top of the wall. She felt the hard bricks under her palms. The blonde made it. Pulling herself, the rest of the way wasn't an issue, and she pulled herself over. Probably should have studied landing because as soon as Adora flew over the wall, she was plummeting back down the other side. Landing on her feet sent a sharp jolt of electricity through her system, and she rolled on the ground. Before she had a chance to internalize what happened, she was already being yanked up again and forced to run. Where the hell were they going? Does it matter she was following a stranger anywhere she told her to go, so she doesn't die? So many questions were buzzing through her active brain, and nothing that was seemingly helpful. 

Left. Right. Left. Left. Curved Right. Over the chain fence. Leap over the stream. Where the fuck were they going? Adora was trying to keep up with her surroundings but couldn't afford to stop running. Her chest began to ache, and her lungs felt like she was breathing in pure fire. Her legs felt like lead, and darkness began to enclose her already blurry vision, but she couldn't stop, not even if she wanted to, she had to keep running. Time was irrelevant; Adora didn't know when they started running or when they stopped. All Adora knew was she was in another store with this girl pulling Adora's hoodie over her face. Being yanked forwards and into a bathroom, the mysterious girl locked the door and collapsed against it, her breath was ragged and shuttering.

"I don't know if we lost them or not," The girl said through irregular breathing.

Adora felt a lot of things at this moment; exhausted, heavy, dazed, lost, scared, relieved, but mostly she felt completely and utterly confused. "I-I'm sorry, but-hmmm- could you possibly tell me what happened? I- I don't know if I blacked out, but I'm very lost, like, mentally and physically. Where are we?"

"Oh, okay, great. Uh, yeah. We are probably somewhere near the Fright Zone, I hope. I'm not sure which store this is entirely, but if I can look it up on maps," The girl chuckled and held up her phone. Phone. Adora remembered her phone and grabbed it from her back pocket immediately. The first thing Adora noticed was that she didn't have a signal. Adora did, however, have six unread messages and one missed call from Glimmer, Bow, and Mara.

**_\-----------_ **

_ Glimmer _ : Adora, are you okay?  **_delivered 9:04 PM_ **

_ Glimmer _ : Adora, please answer me. Three more guys just pulled up, and they look like gang members, leave the store  **_delivered 9:05 PM_ **

_ Glimmer:  _ **_MISSED CALL at 9:05 PM_ **

_ Glimmer:  _ ADORA ARE YOU OKAY? STOP RUNNING AND ANSWER ME _.  _ **_delivered 9:08 PM_ **

**_\-----------_ **

_ Bow:  _ Adora! Glimmer just called me screaming crying! She heard gunshots and said you and someone just bolted. Adora the police wanna talk to you, please call us!  **_delivered 9:10 PM_ **

**_\-----------_ **

_ Mara _ : Adora? Where are you?  **_delivered 9:06 PM_ **

_ Mara:  _ Talk to me, Adora  **_delivered 9:12 PM_ **

**_\-----------_ **

Adora ran her hands down her face and sighed only to realize something wet and sticky was trailing down her face. Pulling back, she examined her fingers. Blood. She had blood on her now trembling fingers. That bang, the man, the girl's words, ' _ unless you're planning on shooting someone else tonight.' _ Adora clicked the camera app and studied her face. It was always odd looking at your face, but as of now, Adora could barely register hers. Her hair was a mess, strands of golden locks framed her face. Dirt and blood-splattered at random over her cheeks. Was this Adora? It had to be right? Then why did it feel like whoever she was looking at wasn't her?

"What happened?" Adora set her phone slowly down on her thigh as she looked at the girl who was frantically trying to get a signal. The girl looked away from her phone and closed her eyes, looking anywhere but in Adora's direction. Surprisingly Adora's tone was just tired, apathetic.

"When you shoved me forward, I grabbed onto Lashor's arm. You went for the gun at the same time and grappled with em'. I don't know what really happened, but after the shot rang out, he fell to the ground clutching his arm or his chest or whatever, and you had this," The girl pulled a pistol from behind her back and presented it to Adora.

The funniest urge overcame Adora. It wasn't quite fear, but it was a type of anticipation. She squinted at the gun and reached out. The brunette didn't recoil, letting the blonde girl take it into her hand. She ran a finger over the sides of the pistol; it was atypical in design. The top of the gun was golden with detailed engravings along with the trigger. Its handle was black with a silver plate accenting it. It was such a beautiful thing for something that completely ruined Adora's world in mere seconds. She should feel sad, distraught, maybe even angry. Nothing. This was a separate type of numb, not the one she's felt countless times before. Was it possible to feel a different kind of non-feeling? 

Without looking up, Adora saw watermarks on her shoes and pants, "Why am I wet?"

This brunette's voice was slightly above a whisper, "It started to rain."

Tried and true, her superstition was right.

It always rained on the worst days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowzers, okay. Thanks for reading, don't forget to fluff my melons and leave a kudos and comment. They keep me excited to write. 
> 
> Also, this is what Adora's gun looks like: https://images.app.goo.gl/W3gf89nUC1RY3iGWA


	5. Bullets PT. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowzers, I am so sorry, I wrote everything out, but due to a particular storm, I had to rewrite like 8k words, so I only got the first part out of like three. To make up for that, I am releasing the entire arch at once. Enjoy!
> 
> Spanish translation: Come kitty, we just want to skin you

This girl needs to get her shit together and fast. Catra isn't entirely sure why she dragged the blondie along; maybe it was because she just ruined her life-saving Catra's life, that was a good reason. The two needed to get somewhere safe to hide out for a bit and talk this over. What are you supposed to do in a situation like this? Probably go to the police, but they're so shitty they would probably throw Catra in jail for just being in the store. ' _ Oh great, now I'm going scatterbrained.' _ Looking back to the blonde holding the pistol, she contemplated a few connections she had; this was a bad mess to get into; Catra also had no signal. 

"How do we get out of this?" The blondie girl said, looking down at her feet, her voice barely above a mumble. 

"I know a few people in the Fright Zone, but I don't know if that's a great plan. I'm supposed to be doing something else tonight. If I'm caught not doing it, well, I guess I'd be in this situation with different people" Catra knew if Hordak found out she was being chased down by a rival gang he wouldn't lift a finger to help her, he would probably hand her over on a silver platter. 

"What's the Fright Zone?" The girl still refused to look up.

"Ugh, ok listen blondie, I know you're new in town but I'm going to need you to stop asking stupid questions and start thinking of a good way out that doesn't end in us shot down an ally"

"Then last question," The blonde girl finally looked up, her voice much more solid than before, "What's your name?"

This was the first time Catra could look at the girl, her eyes a glowing electric blue under the fluorescent lights of the bathroom. The girl was stunning, her face utter determination. Catra was at a loss for words, tonight was very strange but at least there was a gorgeous girl. Damn, she really was a raging lesbian. "My name is Catra, Catra D'riluth"

◌

◦

.

Adora finally got a good look at this girl's, Catra's, eyes. They were mesmerizing. Her left eye was an ocean blue and her right was a vibrant smoky amber. This night felt surreal already, everything felt separate from her normal life, almost dream-like. Tonight she would have to be someone other than the shy, anxious little girl from the foster system. Adora decided to swallow her anxiety, rubbing her arm in the familiar pattern to soothe herself. 'Don't _ overthink this, just live in the moment. Break down later, live right now' _ . Adora chanted this to herself and drew in a deep breath. Closing her eyes a moment she opened them to meet Catra's and with newfound certainty, she got herself into game mode, the mindset she would use to win games, to be someone else. "I'm Adora Ethers, and I've gotten my shit together. So, how do we get out of this?"

Catra repeated Adora's steps, her face morphing into pure unfiltered confidence, "Well, we have got to get somewhere safe. I have a place but like I said getting there is really risky, and we might need money. Have anywhere that you know of?"

Adora thought for a moment, "Well, I mean we could always go back to my house? I don't know where it is exactly but I know it's on the edge of town"

"Where is your house, Princess? Probably in Brightmoon right?"

"I have no idea what that means but I live on Whispering Woods Dr" Adora made a mental note to learn what all these words meant at some point because this was going to be a very difficult life if she was constantly in a state of confusion. 

"Yeah, that's in Brightmoon and on the complete other side of town. I don't know how we are going to sneak from here to there without being caught by Lashor's gang or the Horde, and probably the police to boot"

"Oh yeah, my friends said the police were looking for us...and my sister" slowly losing her confidence Adora thought of a way out of this, it was looking bleak.

"Who are your friends?" Maybe they would be relatively useful if she knew who they were.

"My friends are Bow and Glimmer, I'm pretty sure they're with the police right now, and my sister is worried about where I am. I need a signal to text her back" Adora said, pulling out her phone to check if any miraculous bars had shown up.

Catra began to think of a game plan, "Alright, I've got like 80 bucks on me right now, how much do you got?" 

Adora scrolled through her phone for a moment before looking back at Catra, "Uh, 310 in my account and I have a twenty on me?"

Catra didn't know if she should be angry that the blonde girl is a rich girl with a hero complex like she thought or thankful she got stuck with someone who's loaded. Maybe this could be more beneficial than she thought, "Okay rich girl we definitely have enough to pay off DT for some transportation. This town is big but not big enough to have a taxi service, luckily there are other means of transportation."

Adora nodded along, "Alright, wanna go over what the entire plan is?"

"Okay, first we get to my contact, DT, they are all over the place and know everyone. For the right price, you can get whatever you want. Right now they're located in the middle of the Fright Zone but it's easier to make our way in that direction than to chance getting caught going to Brightmoon. After we get some safe passage we make our way back to your place, I might need to lay low with you for tonight but I have someone I can go to after all this, you won't get anywhere without me" Catra always knew she needed to be valuable, indispensable, especially in these types of situations. 

Adora was confused by the girl's snappy tone but she was right, Adora did need her to get out of this situation unscathed. Plus, she couldn't just abandon the girl. With a solemn nod she agreed, "Alright, let's go find this dude," she faulted for a moment, "Okay where do I put this gun? Like can I throw it somewhere?"

"No! You can't just throw that gun somewhere, everyone knows it's Lashor's, it's custom. If you don't want it I'll take it" Catra put her hand out

Adora pulled the gun to her chest, "No, I want it! Just tell me where to put it so we don't get caught with it"

Rolling her eyes Catra showed Adora how to tuck away the gun in her jeans waistband and the pair soon made their way out of the bathroom with only a few mild looks from customers. Apparently they had ducked into a grocery store that was about to close. Immediately they noticed a member of the gang that followed them, their leather jacket giving them away. There weren't many customers due to the time so they couldn't get lost in the crowd. Adora pulled her hood over her head and looked at Catra with pleading eyes that screamed ' _ What now?' _

◌

◦

.

Catra could understand what Adora was saying without her even having to open her mouth, she had seen the dude too. He was a basic lackie with an ugly overbite and spiked green hair wearing their signature leather jacket. Assuming they were on one side of the store in the back there were probably two of them in the store and one waiting outside. They would definitely be closing in if they sat here any longer. Throwing her own hoodie up and tucking her hair into it she nodded towards the door that read, Employee's _ Only _ . Catra figured they already broke plenty of laws and rules tonight, better keep the ball rolling while the night was still young. Adora seemed to be in agreeance and the pair made their way towards the door, while the flapped doors closed behind them they heard a voice.

"Hey!" whoever it was wouldn't be good for the duo so they began to sprint again, ' _ I should join fucking track after this, I'm going to be an Olympic style runner!' _ Catra grimaced as she began to match Adora's stride.

Running again they looked around the back of the store. The back had boxes of products, pallets of supplies, and shelves filled with various items. There were two staircases leading to higher floors that had two rooms, one room had no door and the other had doors and a window with a catwalk leading off one of the suspended pads. One room with the door looked like an office and the other was just another storage room. The pair opted for the room open and clamored up the stairs fearfully as they heard approaching footsteps. The girls hid behind a pipe that went from the floor to the roof and some tall boxes,

"They ran somewhere back here! They have got to be hiding somewhere." The green-haired lackie said with a gross mucus-filled voice. 

"Better find them bitches and bring em to Lashor. He's gonna want to get his hands on the Latina girl" The other voice stated as they grew closer. They let out a snicker filled with ill-intent

"What do you think he's gonna do to em, Anoel?" 

"I bet he is gonna use his new whip on the catgirl, I bet she sounds nice when she screamin'. Maybe we could get the blonde on if we ask nice nough" 

Catra felt her heart sink, they're just kidding, right? The implications of their words were enough to make her shake. Her breath felt restricted as they grew closer, their jokes growing more vulgar.

“Venir gatito, sólo queremos despellejarte~” One of them said laughing darkly.

Catra felt a hand on her shoulder, whipping around she saw Adora putting a finger to her mouth and then breath in deeply gesturing for Catra to copy her. The two sat quietly breathing in as they strained their ears listening for the goons.

"Check up them stairs, ima go up them other ones. Find these fuckers, drag em by the hair when you do get them" The girls heard the sound of a gun cock as they stomped up the metal stairs. Catra could hear her heart being in her ears, at least one of them has a gun. Catra looked at Adora for a plan or maybe confidence. Letting out a shuddering breath Catra hoped to god was silent, she looked around their hiding spot for something to use as a weapon. 

Catra and Adora both jumped silently as they heard boxes being kicked from the entrance near the stairs, each kick loud causing them to jump and flinch, "Get out here! We know you're hiding" the man snarled, "GET OUT HERE!" yelling he kicked another box growing closer to the back, closer to the girls. 

Adora pulled out the gun from behind her with shaking hands as Catra noticed a screwdriver a few feet from their hiding place. Adora looked like she wanted to cry and scream, Catra wished she had just gone with Scorpia and saved both her and Adora from this fate. A box just a few feet went flying and hit the wall behind them, Catra turned to Adora, looking between her and the screwdriver. Adora just gave a single nod.

Dashing forwards Adora plowed through the box that was hiding them from the man. Running with as much force as her trembling body would give her as she rammed into the man, attempting to wrap her arms blindly at what she hoped to be his legs. Catra dove for the screwdriver simultaneously, within seconds she felt the rubbed in her palm, blindly ran towards the baldheaded gang member she raised her arm high. Adora grappled with the man, throwing him back he stepped on a cardboard box he kicked over and slipped falling with a yelling thud. Before he could get up Catra came down with the screwdriver. The sound was soft and squishy but the screams of agony that followed were haunting. Without a moment to breathe Adora yanked on Catra's arm running towards the doorway.

A bullet ricocheted off the wall with a spark as the green-haired man shot his pocket pistol. Catra grabbed into Adora as the man shot again from the other platform. The girls ran down metal stairs as another shot bounced off the cement floors of the backroom. Catra grabbed a shelf and yanked it down, throwing whatever she could to block the man hunting them. Adora followed suit and they ran rather back. Turning the corner they saw a large machine with cardboard boxes stacked inside of it, a desk with a computer, and a double door with a large neon sign that said  _ Exit, _ a true saving grace. Catra grappled with the door pulling on it, but it was locked. 

"Who the fuck locks an exit door!" Catra cried out as she continued to pull on the door with haste when Adora pulled her back as she fumbled with a set of keys shoving one into the keyhole. Both girls prayed as Adora shimmed the lock. The two heard more voices and more gunshots. Finally, Catra felt a cold refreshing gust of air as the doors swung open. Running outside the girls ran as fast as they could, running seemed to be what they were good at. The sounds of a motorcycle revving up was all the warning the duo got before a sharp pain ripped through Catra's right arm. Crying out from the sudden burst of pain she grabbed her arm around the metal that seemed to be sticking out and ran with Adora as best she could following the blonde as she dipped into the woods so that the man couldn't follow easily.

◌

◦

.

Catra held her arm, biting her knuckle as Adora looked at the metal jutting out from Catra's arm, "Who the hell uses fucking throwing stars as an actual weapon" Adora asked with a breaking voice.

"Someone from a gang whos leader uses a fucking whip. They're flashy as fuck, so damn extra all the time" Catra joked weakly wincing as Adora turned her arm.

"I think you're supposed to leave it in so you don't bleed out. You definitely need stitches. Is there anywhere we can go?" Adora asked with watery eyes. She wanted to cry and curl up but she couldn't slow down and she still didn't have a signal off in the woods. 

"DT will probably have something to patch me up with. I hope Youtube has videos on stitching yourself back up" Catra said, getting up from the wood stump she was sitting on, "Right now we are somewhere in the Fright Zone. We need to get out of the woods and find a crowded place. I think we might be near the mines but it's so hard to tell in the dark. Lashor's gang is also pretty fucking big so there are a lot of people looking for us right now, including the police"

"Why can't we call the police? I know I shot Lashor but it was self-defense" Adora cried out as she hugged herself, tears threatened to spill

Catra just shook her head and grabbed the girl's shoulders with her good arm, "Listen, Etheria is very divided. Gangs and groups run parts of town. Police are always on someone's payroll down here. All anyone has to do is say it's gang violence and that's it, they don't give a fuck. You fall in with the princesses, they get the nice side of town, fancy houses, restaurants, all of it. You just got caught up in my side of town because of your fucking hero complex. So maybe just fucking fall in and stop asking dumb questions" Catra looked hard as she looked into the pooling blue eyes of Adora. Her patience was gone and her nerves were shot, Catra couldn't even lift her hand without trembling like a leaf. ' _ But she has gone through what I have tonight, minus the getting shuriken-ed in the arm', _ sighing Catra pulled her hand back, "I'm- ugh I know you've gone through a lot tonight too but if the police were an option I'd take it, but it isn't. I don't know where you came from but everything here has an order. Let's just get you back to the castle princess"

Adora sniffled and nodded, "Okay, where do we go from here, Catra?" 

"Let's head straight and slowly curve to the edge of the woods. We will probably find a signal at some point. You can text Mara to let her know you're still of the living realm and I can find out where DT is" Catra turned to start walking when she stopped, the sound of ripping fabric was heard. Adora held out a strip of black cloth.

"Let's at least wrap your arm to keep some of your blood inside of you"

"Back at it again with the hero thing, can't help it huh? Must run in the family" Catra was ignored as Adora wrapped the cloth tightly around Catra's arm. Catra suddenly felt electric pain through her body as she recoiled, "fuck! Watch it, it doesn't need to cut off my circulation" 

Adora just rolled her eyes at Catra and loosened the cloth as she securely bandaged Catra's arm best she could. Finishing up the two continued their walk through the woods. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my Spanish is incorrect. I haven't been practicing as much as I have Japanese. Criticism is welcome, kudos and comments are encouraged!


	6. Bullets PT. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Double Trouble is literally one of my favorite characters and this arch does them justice. We stan a helpful queen.

After what felt like a half an hour walk the girls finally found a place Catra recognized, the Enchanted Grotto. It was a bar in the middle of the Fright Zone. Adora and Catra jumped the chain fence that separates the building from the forest. Catra pulled on Adora to climb up the ladder on the side of the building that led to the roof, “Common princess, it’s safe up there and we can relax for a second, no one is going to look for us on the rooftops” Reluctantly Adora agreed. Soon the girls were sitting on the roof looking at the surprisingly filled streets. 

Adora checked the time on her phone, it was 11:21 PM and her phone was bombarded with messages from Mara, Glimmer, and Bow. Adora began to text them all she was okay as Catra sat at the edge of the building. Catra just looked over the buildings for a moment before bringing out her own phone.

**_\-----------_ **

_ Catra _ : Hey, where are you?  **_read 11:22 PM_ **

_ Trouble _ : Well hello to you two kitten~  **_read 11:22 PM_ **

_ Catra _ : I need transportation back to Brightmoon and I have the money for it  **_read 11:23 PM_ **

_ Trouble _ : Oh I've heard! I already have some offers for you head darling  **_read 11:24 PM_ **

_ Catra _ : Shit, okay how much did they pay you?  **_read 11:24 PM_ **

_ Trouble:  _ Not enough to sell out my kitten~ I’m sure whatever you have you’ve already outdone them. Those snakes always underpay  **_read 11:24 PM_ **

_ Catra _ : Yeah I have a princess with me too so I promise it’s worth it  **_read 11:25 PM_ **

_ Trouble:  _ Oh the blondie right? We love the suspense, the drama! Where are you now?  **_read 11:25 PM_ **

_ Catra _ : We are on top of the Enchanted Grotto, Lashor’s gang is prowling everywhere. I’ve already gotten stabbed. Hey, you have a first aid kit with stitches right?  **_read 11:26 PM_ **

_ Trouble:  _ Fuck, hunted down by an enemy gang while Hordak gets restless over your “poor judgment” AND you got stabbed? Damn sis, pick a struggle  **_read 11:27 PM_ **

_ Catra: _ Shit, Hordak is looking for me too? Did he pay?  **_read 11:28 PM_ **

_ Trouble _ : No, he didn’t pay. I just heard it through the grapevine, and you might just be having some luck. I'm actually in the Enchanted Grotto right now finishing up my Peakablue show. Packing up now darling but I’d wait up there, some unfriendly faces want you and blondie.  **_read 11:29 PM_ **

_ Trouble:  _ Just stay up there while I clear out, I’ll have my car pulled around back to get you two disasters  **_read 11:30 PM_ **

_ Catra: _ Alright, I’ll just be waiting  **_delivered 11:30 PM_ **

**_\-----------_ **

“Okay princess, we have a bit of good fortune, DT is inside the building we are sitting on and is gonna pull around back and pick us up after he’s finished his show. It probably ends at midnight so we have 30 minutes to kill” Catra shoved her phone into the pocket of her hoodie and turned to look and Adora who threw her head back and closed her eyes.

“Yeah, alright” was all the girl mumbled out in response. Catra knew she was probably exhausted, hell, Catra was tired in all aspects of the word. Maybe they could talk like normal people during this moment of reprieve. 

Sitting down next to Adora Catra pulled her hurt arm into her body, “So, what’s your story? What brought you to Etheria?”

Adora let out a huff through her nose, she debated her circumstances. Tonight she could probably die and even if she didn’t die she had probably ruined her chance with her new family. Could she open up about her life, to someone she would probably never see from again since she would be sent away? Would that make any of this situation better? Adora was never someone to open up and talk about her feelings. Adora shows her frustrations in sports, using it to fuel her actions. Adora wore her feelings on her sleeve but she could never express them in words. Now would be a good time to try, a good time to change. 

“I was adopted by Madame Razz, Mara’s grandma. Mara wanted a little sister I guess. I come from a city called Eternia, lived with an adoptive family there for years until..well, it doesn’t matter I was given back anyways,” Adora turned her head to look at Catra, “I’m not a princess, not really. I might have been given a good hand this time but I just ruined it a few hours ago” tears began to form in the girl's eyes, her body shaking with the accumulating anxiety and pressure,  _ ‘not yet, don’t break down yet’ _ . 

Catra didn’t know what to say, feelings were definitely not something she could deal with well, she couldn’t handle her own feelings let alone the feelings of another. Maybe Adora wasn’t who she thought, they were actually kind of similar backstory wise. Adora began to shift uncomfortably, she had just shared some of her life without anything in return. Catra decided to share some herself.

“I’m adopted too, by this bitch named Shannon Weaver but we all call her Shadow Weaver. She is such a fucking cunt and so controlling, she’s the principle at ESH. I get it, kinda” Catra thought her attempts at reassurance were poor but it did earn her a sad smile from the pretty blonde. Maybe if Catra got out of this situation alive she could be a bit better, try a bit harder. Why was it near-death experiences brought out all these promises? Well, maybe she wouldn’t become a saint but she could try being more open in general. Starting with the blonde girl was a step in a direction, even if Catra didn’t know if it was the right direction.

The conversation was clunky and awkward but the longer they talked the easier it became to find a rhythm. Adora listened to stories about Catra and her random escapades of mischief. Catra thought the girl's genuine laughter was a blessing. The strain of the night was forgotten, anxieties simmered as the tight coils of tension loosened their grip of the girls. 30 minutes had never felt so short yet so long at the same time. 

◌

◦

.

DT messaged Catra that they had finished their show and gotten rid of the lackies inside the building with a simple, ‘ _ Hey! Look they ran that way! _ ’. Catra and Adora climbed into a sleek long black car that pulled up. The inside of the car had two seats in the back straight across towards the front. The floor was open and Adora assumed this was a type of limo. Both Catra and Adora sat in the back seats as the limo pulled to the front of the club. A tall figure gracefully pulled themselves into the limo. They had long straight bleach blonde hair and wore an extravagant pink fur coat over a short pink and purple mini dress sporting a pair of high heeled boots that looked like a death sentence to Adora. If anyone asked Adora to describe DT the only thing she could think of was dramatic. 

“Kitten~ It’s been so long since I’ve seen you,” they clapped their hands together and gave a wicked smile, “you look a little rough, bad night?”

“Oh like you wouldn’t believe DT, can we just make this thing move?” Catra huffed in annoyance, throwing her body back into the leather seat wincing as she remembered her hurt arm. 

“Such a pleasant attitude as always. Haven’t even introduced me to your arm candy”

Catra scoffed indignantly, “Arm candy? What did you think this is? A fun date? I’ve been threatened, shot at, stabbed, dragged through the entire fucking city and I have a bounty on my head and I just ruined her life by dragging her along,” Catra gestured towards Adora growing more animated as her voice rose, “I’m tired and I’m hurt so could you please stop fucking around and just take up to the garage?” the anger died out at the end of her rant, Catra really was just tired and done with everyone. 

DT’s face morphed from oozing confidence to one of true sympathy and Catra immediately felt guilty, dammit she needs to bury her angry they are just trying to lighten the mood. “I'm sorry, Catra. I know it sucks, I’ll take you back and patch you up free of charge and we can see about getting you both back home”

“Thanks...and her name is Adora” Catra gazed out the window as the car lurched forwards, refusing to look at anyone as a light blush dusted her cheeks. 

DT lightened up immediately and put their hand out towards Adora, “Pleasure to meet you, I have many names but you can call me Double Trouble. If you ever need anything I am always willing to provide for the right price”

Adora chuckled, “Alright, I’ll keep that in mind” DT was definitely interesting. Was everyone in Etheria like this? Maybe if she has the ability to stay she could have found out. 

◌

◦

.

The car ride was pleasant enough and definitely a change of pace from running for your life. The three pulled up to a large brick building. Adora realized she could see the differences between Brightmoon and the Fright Zone. The Fright Zone looked like it had more apartment complex buildings than Brightmoon that were much more compact, almost like a little city. Etheria was obviously a much bigger town than Adora had anticipated. DT’s building exemplified the Fright Zone architecture. Getting out of the limo Adora followed closely behind Catra, putting her hand on her back lightly. The contact seemed to soothe Adora while Catra relaxed in the touch. Inside of the building was much more modern than Adora was expecting, it was breathtaking. The inside was completely open with no walls dividing the house. The living room contained white plush couches with a sleek grey carpet underneath and a giant bookshelf integrated into the wall, long flowing white curtains from the roof to the floor framed the wall. White metal stairs lead up to another room that has a railing at the edge. Past the stairs was a dining table and a modern kitchen like the one she had at home. There looked to be another room leading off the one upstairs but Adora couldn't see anything past that from the entrance.

“This is your house?” Adora asked in wonderment as she gazed around.

“One of many darlings,” DT said, shrugging off the lavish pink fur coat they were wearing, “Kitten stay standing for a moment, get blood on anything and I’ll be pissed” DT walked around the potted plant from the left of the doorway and went down the hall. Adora spun around and admired the high ceilings. 

“Don’t you have a huge house yourself princess, why are you so gobsmacked?” Catra said in amusement rolling her eyes playfully. 

“I told you, I just got adopted like a week ago, I’m not really a ‘princess’. Besides, my house is wooden and has a cabin in the woods type of feeling. This is spacious and so pristine I guess” Adora finished off with a shrug.

“Yeah, Dakota has a flair for being pronounced”

“Dakota? Is that DT’s real name?” Adora spun around to look Catra in the eyes. Damn, she looked beautiful in the light.

“Dakota Trivel, don’t tell them I told you of this metal goes through my eye” Catra chuckled, grabbing onto her arm as she remembered it by mention, “This place used to be a cement factory I think, it was some type of factory anyways. DT turned it into a house after getting it cheap”

“That’s right darling, everything can be transformed into something better” Trouble said coming back around the corner, medical kit in their hands. “Let’s head over to the kitchen so if there is a mess we can clean it easier”

The two walked over to the kitchen as Adora pulled the chair out for Catra off instinct. Catra blushed lightly and muttered a thank you causing DT to wear an even more smug expression than usual. Catra just rolled her eyes as Adora looked around the kitchen still enamored. 

DT handed Catra a rag and Catra looked back quizzically, “You are going to wanna bite that, I don’t have anything to numb you besides ice and the only stitching I know how to do is stitching clothing. Not too different...I hope” Catra felt anything but reassured. Colour drained from her face, this was totally going to suck. Adora caught notice and grabbed onto Catra’s shoulder.

“Hey, I’m right here, grab my hand and squeeze if you need to. I’ll be here the whole time” Adora reassured Catra with a confident and sincere smile.

“Promise?” Catra just gulped feeling the color return to her face.

“I promise”

“Okay, not that your lover’s moment is over I'm going to need to yank that shuriken out of your arm,” before Catra could protest anything DT said they shoved the rag into Catras mouth and pulled the throwing star out from Catra’s forearm. It wasn’t deep in her skin but enough that Catra let out a muffled scream, gripping onto Adora like it was her anchor.

Blood spilled from Catra’s arm as the clotted blood that formed to seal the wound broke. DT removed the cloth that was wrapped around Catra’s arm, using it to wipe away the running blood. Grabbing the bottle of alcohol DT pulled Catra over the table more and poured the substance over her arm. Catra felt some relief that it was cold but she knew this wouldn’t be over quickly. Adora didn’t want to watch as blood poured from the brunette arm but she had to be strong in this situation, Catra was the one in pain. Adora did feel horrible about the next part, she knew it would not be a pleasant experience at any capacity. DT looked up from Catra’s arm and gave a sympathetic smile to the duo before letting go and preparing the curved needle. DT dumped the needed in a cup filled with alcohol to sanitize it as well as their hands. Threading the needle DT gave no hesitation and drove it into Catra’s arm. 

Catra gave another muffled scream that resonated deep within her throat. Tears began to stream down the girl's face as she grabbed onto Adora’s hand like her life depended on it. Maybe this wasn’t the worst pain imaginable but it still sucked ass.

Adora felt horrible for both Catra and her poor bruised hand, she was pretty sure Catra was going to break the small bones in her hand. Catra’s screams of pain made Adora’s heartache, at least the wound was small in length but it was deep. After some more hand crushing and screaming, DT finally dumped the remaining alcohol over Catra’s sutured wound and wiped away the remaining blood. Her arm looked rough and swollen to all hell but the bleeding had stopped. Adora rubbed Catra’s arms comfortingly as she began to calm down. Catra’s throat felt raw and she felt even more drained than before. 

“Alright Kitten, the worst is over. Like I said I won't charge you for that but you’re cleaning my kitchen. After that let's talk about transportation” DT gathered the remaining supplies and walked back down the hall to the bathroom. Adora got up and began to clean the spilled alcohol and blood splatters around. Snooping through DT’s cabinets she found some bleach and began to work.

“What are ya doing Adora? DT told me to clean in” Catra said with a spent voice.

“Yeah, you and your own arm were going to make this kitchen spotless,” Adora said with an eye roll, “You already did a lot for me so, consider this a thank you”

“What the hell did I do for you?” Catra said confused.

“You could have left me at the convenience store and ran away yourself” Adora stated matter-of-factly.

“You jumped in to save me from Lashor, I just don’t like to leave debuts unpaid”

“You could have left me in that store or in some ally at any point and ran off yourself-”

“Okay but you weren’t safe and then you tackled that dude in the storage room”

“Yeah, but you got us to DT,” Adora just shook her head laughing, “Okay I guess we just help each other. I’ve got your back if you got mine”

Catra just groaned, “You’re such an idiot, has anyone ever told you that?”

Adora smiled warmly as she leaned off the mop she grabbed, “You’d be the first, Catra D’riluth”

The girls just laughed as Adora cleaned up the mess. Soon DT returned and the three moved to the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. I genuinely am enjoying myself.


	7. Bullets PT. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do these two ever get a break? The answer may shock you.   
> Disclaimer: Any and all stupid actions made by these two are for simple reasons; they're 14 and stupid. I rest my case.

“Alright, back to business girls. Where do you need to go?” DT said, crossing their legs and gazing at the duo from another couch.

“Whispering Woods in Brightmoon, do you have any way to get us there?” Adora asked hopefully. 

“Just transportation or protection?” DT’s grinned widened as they leaned forwards.

“Just transportation and preferably something fast” Catra snapped back immediately, refusing to play any games.

“I think I have just what you want”

◌

◦

.

The girls followed DT to their garage. The limo the rode in was parked inside and the chauffeur was nowhere to be seen. There were three expensive-looking cars inside but DT walked around all of them and closer to a smaller vehicle covered in a sheet. “I just got this as a trade from a high profile but I have absolutely no want for it, I got it because it was expensive,” ripping away the cover revealed a new looking black and deep purple dirt bike. It’s rims looked like they were glowing purple as it shone under the harsh garage lights, “It’s a 250 CC dirt bike, whatever that means. He told me it got up around 65 MPH or something so I figured I could find someone who needs it. You never know”

Catra’s eyes went wide and Adora swore she was purring. Catra squeaked as she examined the dirt bike, “This isn’t any dirt bike, it’s a Battlecat! These things are so fucking cool! I’ve always wanted one,” Catra wrapped her arm around the taller girl and dragged her into a type of chokehold/hug. Tearing her eyes away from the bike Catra all but pounced at DT, “How much for it?”

“Well, I got it for 1,280,” Catra immediately looked dejected, “You could pay me that, or you could give me something of equal value”

“Ugh, we don’t have that kind of money,” Adora threw her head back dramatically, “Ugh, why can’t this be easy!”

“Hey now darling, don’t give up just yet. I do have a third option but it requires you both at a later date. Let's call it an I-O-U” DT folded their hands together as they looked at the girls who just seemed to swap moods. 

“That doesn’t sound like help, that sounds like we’ve got to return to this problem later on and this nightmare isn’t over” Adora pushed her hands into her face exasperated, “Catra, do you even know how to drive this thing? Is that even legal?”

“Okay, but Adora...It’s a Battlecat! This is our only real way unless you can magic up a pony to get us back to Brightmoon. Owing DT a favor is better than trying to run from a gang on motorcycles with throwable weapons” Catra reasoned while not breaking eye contact with the bike.

“I think you just want the bike,” Adora deadpanned but seeing the way Catra looked at the motorbike she just caved, “Ugh, okay whatever. I guess we can come back to payment at a later date”.

“That’s just what I like to hear,” DT pulled out their phone..wait, that wasn’t their phone that was Adora’s phone, “Here, I added myself in your phone. Remember to text me if you need something later down the line. When I want your payment I’ll be in touch”

“But- how did they-” Adora started before Catra hushed her by putting her hand up.

“DT is someone you won’t figure out. Just roll with it” Catra sounded like she had gone through that phase multiple times.

DT walked over to a control panel and hit a few buttons. The garage door opened up silently and the cold autumn air flooded into the hot garage, “I’d suggest Adora drive, with your hurt arm and all” DT said over their shoulder as they walked towards the door leading back into the house.

“Okay but I don’t know how to-” Adora was cut off by Catra shoving a helmet into her stomach before putting on her own. 

“Don’t worry about it, it really isn’t that difficult to pick up. All you have to do is follow my directions and try not to crash” Catra waved her hand dismissively, “This thing can go pretty fast too so we can get home even quicker”

Adora mounted the bike pushing her own helmet on, “You never answered my question, is this illegal?” 

“Adora, you’re carrying a custom Colt 1911 that you got from shooting Tung Lashor and I just stabbed a dude with a screwdriver as we are actively avoiding the police. I think we are past legality. Besides, police won’t stop us from being on this thing, the ones that are out patrolling are probably on Lashor’s payroll anyway they won’t be looking for us on a dirt bike” Catra jumped onto the bike behind Adora.

“That’s surprisingly reassuring, in a twisted kinda way,” Adora twisted the key that was already in the ignition. The bike purred to life silently.

“Ahh! That’s the best sound ever! Battlecats are known for their durability off-road and silent engine” Catra gushed rubbing the side of the firm seat.

“You’re a motorcycle nerd!” Adora giggled, turning her head to look behind her.

“Yeah, and I’m still cooler than you’ll ever be princess” Catra was smug, “Now, the right handle has the throttle and the left has the lever for the breaks. Kick the stand and roll gently while walking, give it minimal throttle if you have to”

Adora followed Catra’s instructions and soon they were on the streets. On a long stretch of road Catra taught Adora basic controls to let her get familiar with the bike. Adora felt comfortable enough and soon the duo sped up to the speed limit, much to Catra’s vocal disappointment. Catra instructed them through more obscure roads telling Adora it was to avoid the obvious road, but Adora was pretty confident it was because Catra just wanted to ride on her new bike longer, even if she couldn’t drive it right now. 

The two came to a busy part of the Fright Zone, even though it was probably well into midnight/early morning. Adora became curious and decided she wanted her quote-on-quote dumb questions answered. 

“Soooo, why is this place called the Fright Zone?” Adora yelled back to her companion that looked around the buildings and roads as they drove past at a moderate speed.

“Okay, since we aren’t facing a life-threatening situation right now I guess I can give you some Etherian history knowledge,” Catra yelled back over the wind, “Etheria is divided into three distinct areas; Brightmoon, the Fright Zone, and the Crimson Waste. Brightmoon got its name from the moonstone statue. Brightmoon is for rich or well off people. People with old money, that place has all the new buildings and gets all the town's money. The main reason anyone comes to Etheria. Next is the Fright Zone, this is the west egg. It’s for low-income folks and factories. Down here we have the mines and wood mill. It gets its name because it was the Factory Zone but with the Horde running things down here, it changed. Finally, there’s the Crimson Waste, it’s a wasteland of broken-down buildings and a jail. It’s kinda a wild zone down there with nothing but gang wars.”

“Wow! I am very pleased to know I moved to a place full of gangs, crime, and adventure” Adora yelled back taking the turn Catra pointed out. Catra couldn’t tell if Adora was being genuine or not but it still made her laugh.

“Hell yeah! Welcome to Etheria!” Catra whooped.

Their shared laughter was cut short by the sounds of frantic roaring engines. Motorcycle engines. 

“Shit!” They exclaimed simultaneously.

“Fuck! Catra we are back to life-threatening situations, what the hell do I do?” Adora squirmed in her seat uneasily.

“Goddammit! These fuckers seriously need to give this shit a rest, the novelty has worn off!” Catra gripped Adora with her one arm and pulled herself closer to her ear, “First things first, speed the hell up!”

Adora sped up the bike as they heard yells and roars behind them. Catra turned her head to look at the people behind them, sure enough, it was sleazy members of Lashor’s gang. Catra noted three of them and they were gaining fast. Whipping back around Catra stood up best she could to look over Adora’s shoulder. They were going 75 MPH, basically cap speed. At this rate the two are gonna be caught, probably kicked off their bike.

“Alright, I have an idea. We have a dirt bike and they have street bikes. We can whip into the woods and lose em but you’re going to need to make split-second decisions and try not running headfirst into a tree or off a cliff!” Catra yelled over Adora’s shoulder.

“Just tell me when to turn!” Adora didn’t even hesitate to answer or sound unsure. Actually, she sounded amazingly confident. Catra just nodded and counted the streets. Etheria was surrounded by woods and forestry. It was very easy to get lost in the Whispering Woods so this would require concentration to the max. Something Catra couldn't exactly do while three psychopaths were laughing maniacally behind them. This was a now or never situation and it was gonna have to be now.

“Turn now!” Catra yelled out. Instantly she felt her body jerk to the left as they dipped into one of the many trails. Navigation of these trails was hard enough during the day, It was virtually impossible at night. “Keep us steady, lean with the bike!” 

The pursuit continued as the members turned into the woods without hesitation, taunting as they drew closer.

“Keep running girlie! The chase makes the reward so much better!”

“We don’t wanna hurt ya none. Just repaying the favor!”

“We won’t even bring ya to Lashor immediately. After all this, I'm too worked up!” 

Catra felt sick, they had to ditch them somehow and they couldn’t do that on the predictable path with a slower bike. Catra decided to be spontaneous, “Alright, I hope you’re ready to turn up the difficulty from novice to expert! Drive off the path and into the brush. Just don’t let us crash!” Catra pleaded as she prayed Adora had at least played GTA once in her life for any semblance of experience.

Adora nodded once, “Got it! I'll warn you of any low branches or jumps” Catra had no idea what had gotten into Adora but the girl could follow orders immediately. She swerved into the brush and drove off farther into uncharted woods. They were followed but one of the gang members drifted off the trail from the sudden turn and crashed into a tree.

Adora tried her best to keep the bike under control but it required a lot more upper body strength than she first assumed. Keeping the bike steady and watching out for low branches and roots sticking up was hard while going 70 in the woods. They needed to lose these guys and lose em fast. Adora noticed that they couldn’t make quick maneuvers as she could on her bike, even with her inexperience. Adora decided to throw caution to the wind and turned into a more tree dense area. She slowed down slightly and began to weave through the trees. 

Branches swished over the girls' heads as they ducked and dodged. Catra felt the bike slip on the ground beneath them but other than that Adora was doing one hell of a good job. Catra felt Adora tense, “Hang on tight, I think you’re supposed to lean with me for this to work”

Catra tensed, Adora was going to pull a sharp turn and they were either going to weave around a tree or slide into the ground and off into the steep drop off coming up. “Okay! Lean on top of the bike to stay upright!” Catra hoped this was right, she religiously watched stunts but she never physically did this. 

Adora nodded as the last tree came into view before a sudden drop-off, “Now!” She yelled as she stood on the pegs trying to lean away from the bike to keep herself upright as Catra instructed. Catra followed Adora and they began to jerk to the side. The tired skipped off the ground slightly but at the very edge, they gathered their ground again and sped forwards. Their adversaries were not so lucky as they skidded off the side and down the steep slope.

Catra watched as they went over, excitement bubbled up in her chest as Adora slowed down and turned to peer over the edge, “Fuck yes Adora! We fucking did that!” Catra exclaimed practically bouncing. 

Adora felt Catra’s excitement and pulled her helmet off, raising a middle finger down where she hoped Lashor’s members would see her, “Fuck you!” Adora yelled out.

Catra cackled, “Tell Lashor he just lost to a couple of teenage girls! AGAIN!”

Adora put her helmet back on with glee and soon the two sped off and looked for a way out of the woods.

◌

◦

.

The rest of the ride went off without issues and the two managed to get to Adora’s gate. Relief washed over Adora as the night's adventures weighed on her shoulders. Opening the gate she drove up her long driveway and to the entrance of the house.

“Damn Adora, you weren’t kidding when you said it was more wooden cabin” Catra exclaimed as they pulled next to Mara’s car. 

As the two dismounted the bike and were taking off their helmets they heard the front door open as people rushed towards them. Immediately both Adora and Catra got scooped up into a hug.

“Adora!” a familiar voice called out. Adora knew exactly who it was and immediately relaxed in the embrace. Catra didn’t relax but she did stop thrashing.

“Mara, I am so so sorry! I had just wanted to go out for a walk with Bow and Glimmer and then Bow wanted snacks so we went into town and-” Mara set the girls down gently lowering herself to Adora's eye level.

“Bow and Glimmer already told me what had happened. You went out and then you got lost! I told you not to run off without telling me! You had so many people worried!” Mara didn’t raise her voice but the hurt in her tone made Adora feel extremely guilty.

“I know..I know I shouldn’t have done it and I’m sorry” Adora started shaking, she knew it was a bad thing to do and she did it anyway.

“I know you’re sorry,” Mara lifted herself back up and looked at Catra who was setting her helmet down on her bike, “Adora told me you were helping her get home and that you’d wanna stay the night?”

Catra nodded stiffly before throwing a thumb over her shoulder, “Yeah, but if that’s not okay I can probably crash at my other friend's place” even if she couldn’t Catra didn’t want to drag Adora into more bullshit.

“No, it’s alright. We were just worried” Mara turned back to Adora, “You can’t keep running off without telling anyone. You obviously have no sense of direction. You aren’t in trouble but you’ve gotta stop. Okay?”

Adora sniffed and wiped a stray tear from her eye. She wasn’t being sent back for being too much of an issue. They just cared so much about her! Adora wanted to ball her eyes out but she felt too tired for actual tears. Settling for a grateful nod Mara smiled at Adora and put her warm hand to the smaller girls back.

“Alright you two, It’s like 1 AM and you should head inside and think about sleep” 

Both the girls adamantly agreed, sleep was much needed. Following Mara inside they all walked up the stairs. Mara walked to her own door and opened it. With one final goodnight, Mara walked into her room as Catra and Adora walked into Adora’s room. Catra gazed around and snorted in laughter, “Nice place, totally not rich and a total princess” 

Adora rolled her eyes and looked at her bed longingly, “Do you care if we sleep in the same bed? I don’t wanna drag myself downstairs on the couch”

“Doesn’t bother me if it doesn’t bother you” Catra shrugged.

“Okay,” Adora went to her dresser and pulled out some basic shorts and a tank top. Rummaging through her dresser some more she found a t-shirt that was too long on her and another pair of shorts. “These good for sleepwear?” Adora asked Catra, throwing the long shirt and shorts to her, she would probably be swimming in the shirt.

“Yeah, thanks. Bathroom?”

“Door on the right side of the hall”

Catra gave a two-finger salute and walked out leaving Adora to change. Soon they finished and Catra entered Adora’s room to find her pulling down the tank top over her  _ abs _ .

_ ‘Oh shit, she is fucking jacked! Oh great, I’ve got to be such a fucking raging lesbian’ _ Catra scolded her brain for saving the metal image of Adora’s arms and stomach and...UGH!

“Ready to sleep?” Adora asked, turning to Catra.

“Fuck yes” Catra flopped dramatically onto the bed.

Adora turned out the lights and crawled up next to Catra. Adora never shared her bed with anyone before, but then again Adora hadn't shot someone, fought men with guns and knives, and throwing stars and she sure as hell never indulged in a high-speed chase. Maybe if today wasn’t so tiring she would have enough energy to talk about it, to enjoy the warmth in her bed that Catra brought. Possibly Adora would be able to text Glimmer and Bow and ask them what they told Mara and the cops. Too bad as soon as she let her eyes close Adora drifted off into a hard dreamless slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I have not got the ball rolling, we are going to jump from high action to highschool drama a lot so stick with me. I hope you guys liked the first encounter as much as I did. Thanks for reading. Kudos, comments, and criticism are encouraged!


	8. Who I Wanna Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wow, college = hard my dude

Waking up was an odd feeling, especially when you don’t dream the prior night. The room was enveloped in a golden hue, sunlight cascading through the curtains of her bay window painting her wooden floors. Dust particles danced around the room causing an ethereal effect. The warmth of another body pressed against her caused Adora to feel content. Wait, another body?

Stirring slightly Adora let her body absorb more of her surroundings. Catra, the girl she met last night and ran with like it was the last night of her life, was curled up into her chest breathing softly. The night before played back in Adora’s mind and she remembered everything. She also was reminded how tense and sore that could make a person. Her bones and muscles ache and she let out a groan trying to work them silently. Catra began to stir from Adora’s restlessness and soon one bleary eye cracked open. 

◌

◦

.

Waking up in someone else's room was disorienting. Attempting not to panic was proving to be a slightly more difficult feat. Catra began to recount the night before. She remembered Tung Lashor, a gun, DT, and Adora. She also remembered getting stabbed,  _ she definitely would be reminded of that _ . Attempting to move her arm Catra felt immediate pain shooting up to her shoulder and she let out a muffled strangled cry.

“ _ Son of a bitch! _ Oh, fuck my arm hurts bad” Catra winced and she attempted to pull back from Adora’s chest, which her body decided was a comfortable place to reside during the night.

“Oh, shit your arm! I totally forgot! Let me look at it and see if the swelling went down at all or if it’s like turning yellow or something!” Adora carefully extracted herself from her bed so she didn’t bump into Catra and got up. 

“Turned yellow? I don’t think that's what happens to stab wounds” even in pain Catra couldn’t help a sly remark.

“I mean like, infected or something! And I think bruises turn yellow so ha!” 

“Fair enough” Catra chuckles and let the blonde pull her t-shirt sleeve up slightly to get a look at the wound. Oh, it was bruised to high heaven but the swelling did look significantly smaller.

“Okay, it looks gross and painful but it looks like you get to keep your arm” Adora sighed into a soft smile looking at Catra.

“Oh, you were planning on making me an amputee? I went through too much trouble getting this bitch stitched up. I don’t care if it’s modern-day, watch me die from an infection” Adora just laughed, if you asked Catra that was the best look on the blonde girl. A smile that competed with the sun. She smiled at the thought but quickly pushed it away as she heard an obnoxious ding of a phone.

Adora walked around where Catra was sitting on her bed and picked up her phone which was charging on her nightstand. Unsurprisingly her phone was blown up with messages from Bow and Glimmer, “Oops, I forgot to text them last night. I'm gonna go to the bathroom and call them, ok?”

“Sounds good, princess. I’ll be waiting for you to return” Catra rolled her eyes and swung her legs back onto the bed to lay back down, 10 AM was way too early to make up, in Catra’s humble opinion. 

◌

◦

.

After a long face time with Glimmer and Bow Adora walked back into her room, Catra was laying on her bed scrolling through her phone. She looked up and smirked, stretching like a lazy cat. “Done already? What did Glitter and Arrow want?”

“Glimmer and Bow,” Adora corrected with a soft smile, “and apparently they didn’t tell the police much and said we ran in the opposite direction. I kinda...lied and told them Lashor just threatened me and someone else and we booked it and I got lost. I didn’t know if you wanted to be named or not and I kind of don’t want to ruin my new friendships with ‘Hey, I shot a man and now I’m running from a gang!’ tends to keep people away”

“Well, not to brag or anything but I’m sticking around so I am, by default, better” Catra felt comfortable with jokes and sly remarks. That was what she did best and that was what she was going to stick with. “And speaking of last night, we kinda need to talk”

Adora nodded in agreement. They definitely needed some time to walk over a lifetime of events that happened in a single night.

◌

◦

.

The pair of girls made their way outside and to the front yard, deciding they were both too restless to sit down and have this conversation. It was pretty warm and sunny outside for autumn so this was as good a time as any.

“So, where do we even start?” Adora said pacing the yard as Catra sat under the tree in front of the house. 

“I have no idea, this isn’t my typical conversation, as surprising as that may be” Catra drawled, sarcasm practically dripping from her words. Adora stopped pacing and gave her a side-eye. Catra just rolled her eyes and motioned for Adora to continue her incessant walking around. “Let’s start with this, we owe DT for the help and he said it required both of us. We are in debut”

“Yeah...what does that mean? Are we just going to have to pay them overtime?” Adora turned on her heels and crossed her arms anxiously. Thinking about what someone could make you do was a sore spot for Adora for a multitude of reasons and even though she was pretty sure DT wasn’t evil, what they  _ could _ make them do was still a point of contingency. 

“It means we owe them anything they want as payment. So we are going to be seeing each other more often if they want a bunch of small stuff,” Catra closed her eyes and let the sun warm her skin. Sighing she brought a hand to her face and massaged her temples, “This is a fantastic mess. We owe a mercenary, running from gangsters, and have to deal with each other”

Adora felt a pang of hurt from that last statement, sure they didn’t know each other that well, but had she left a bad impression already? Had she already disappointed? “What’s so bad about knowing me?”

Catra heard the hurt in her voice and internally recoiled,  _ ‘That wasn’t what I meant!’ _ , “No!” Catra launched up but soon composed herself with a cough, “No I didn’t mean you’re bad. I am. You have a new life. I’m not a good person and you immediately get stuck with me. I wonder what you did to piss off God” Catra attempted a lousy joke at the end, fighting the fire residing in her cheeks.

Adora contemplated her choices, this was a new life and she had wanted to become a different person. Was this the route she wanted to take towards it? Adora never let herself think about  _ how _ to change, she just knew she wanted to. With a new resolve, she sharpened her stance and uncrossed her arms standing tall, “Don’t assume I’m a good person or that you are a bad person. You’re right, this is a new start so I'm deciding who I want to be”

Catra scoffed and became slightly defensive from Adora’s sudden aggression and determination. That girl flipped a switch and it was seriously derailing Catra’s train of thought. “No one wants to be a ‘bad person’ Adora”

“I want to be my own person”

“You want to be selfish? Manipulative?” Catra got up and began to encroach on Adora’s personal space, “What do you want, Adora?”

What did Adora want? She wasn't sure who she even wanted to be, how could she answer? “No, yes? Ugh- I want to do things for myself as well as help other people okay? Right now I'm helpless”

“Adora, your muscles scream power. I don’t think you’re-”

“Whatever, It’s just how I feel okay?” Adora huffed in annoyance. She wasn’t angry at Catra, just frustrated at her lack of being able to effectively communicate her emotions. Catra felt a pang of guilt wash over her and she sighed in defeat. Maybe Adora wasn’t saying it the right way but Catra understood the base sentiment.

“Ok, so you want to know me or whatever,” Adora turned around to face Catra as she spoke, “Alright, you’re my partner in crime then, princess” Adora smiled as Catra struggled to be emotionally available. At least she wasn’t the only one here struggling to find the right words.

“Oh, so we are criminals?” Adora’s energy had returned and she felt smug.

“Yeah, I’d say after last night you’re a certified criminal. I’ve always been a criminal so I can certify you” 

“Oh wow, thank you for approving my criminal status, what's my rank?” Adora giggled at the idea of her being a huge criminal overlord.

“Minion right now” Catra stated matter-of-factly. She nodded along to her words and smiled when Adora playfully shoved her.

“Asshole. I want to be a bounty hunter!” 

“Aren’t bounty hunters the good guys?” Catra shoved Adora back, rougher than she meant to with one arm causing her to fall down. She grabbed onto Catras shirt and pulled her down.

“Eh, I think it kinda goes both ways? I just think it suits me” Adora grabbed Catra and rolled on her back throwing Catra over her body. She continued to roll until she straddled Catra, pinning her hands above her head. “Also I win”

Catra rolled her hips causing Adora to lessen her grip giving Catra the chance to roll Adora over and straddle her in return, “Sorry but I think  _ I _ won this round”. The electricity in the air was building with their competitive spirits. That was, until, Catra heard the infamous shrill of a particularly glittery girl.

“Glimmer! We should have called Adora first and told her we were coming over! It’s rude!”

“Ugh! Bow! It’s  _ fine! _ I’m sure she is just doing push-ups or something anyway”

Catra decided that was her cue to bounce, she didn’t want her new crime partner already caught in a lie. Getting off Adora she got ready to sprint before Adora grabbed onto her wrist and turned her around.

“I don’t have your number or anything!”

Catra smirked and gave Adora a wink pulling away, “I'll be back to give it to you princess, don’t worry” With that Catra ran off into the backyard. Before Adora had a chance to attempt catching the brunette she felt a heavy weight on her back threatening to pull her back. Balancing her weight she realized Glimmer was hanging off her back. 

“Adora! I knew you’d be working out or something” Glimmer pronounced confidently

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“You working out? That’s why you’re so red right?

“Uh hmhmm! Yes! Working out is the reason that I am red, yes! All those, uh, stand-ups!”

Nice save. Adora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I have a good portion planned out but I won't promise ill be amazingly consistent like before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
